Nowhere To Run
by morbid.kitsune
Summary: Sasuke enduring one of the horrors of joining Orochimaru. Warning: Rape, Pedophilia, Yaoi Don't like Don't read.


The sound of his frantic footfalls echoed off the dark walls of the underground corridor. His breath came in short gasps as he forced his legs to move faster, trying to get away.

His black eyes, wide with fear, glanced over his shoulder. All he saw was the dark shadows. Although he couldn't see his pursuer, he knew he was there. The low hiss forcing him on.

His lungs begged for air and his legs screamed in protest, but he forced himself forward.

"Kukuku. Why do you run Sasuke? There is no escape."

The hiss echoed all around Sasuke as he urged his legs to move faster; trying to escape the snake-like man.

The boy turned into another corridor. He skidded to a stop and stared in horror as he saw the dead end ahead of him.

The boy turned to try and escape, but instead he came face-to-face with his pursuer. Only the snake's golden-yellow eyes were visible from the shadows; watching his prey's every movement.

The breathless boy began to move back, his eyes frantically searching for an escape route, but he had nowhere left to run.

"O-orochimaru, p-please. Please don't do this." He was panicking now.

"Kukuku." The low laugh was cold as it echoed off the damp walls.

The man stepped out of the shadows and into the flickering torchlight. His black hair fell loosely below his shoulders. The dark locks contrasted with the pale skin of his bare chest. The only clothing adoring his lithe, muscular form was a pair of black pants and zori.

A long, dark tongue darted to lick his lips as his slitted eyes raked up the trapped boy's body.

The bulge in his pants was obvious as he thought of what was about to happen.

Sasuke's dark eyes widened even more as he backed as far away from Orochimaru as he could. His retreat ended when his back hit the damp wall behind him.

Taking his eyes off of Orochimaru, Sasuke glanced quickly over his shoulder in disbelief. By the time Sasuke looked back to Orochimaru, he had already closed the distance between them and now stood before the boy.

Startled, Sasuke threw a fist at the elder man to try and force him to back away. Orochimaru easily caught Sasuke by the wrist and pinned his hand above his head. Within Seconds Orochimaru had forced his other hand above his head to join the other.

Sasuke struggled against the bruising grip on his wrists; but without the use of his hands Sasuke was at the snake's mercy.

Sasuke's pale pink lips trembled as his struggles lessened.

" P-p-p-please…don't. Don't d-do this. Not again, please n-not again." Sasuke begged.

Orochimaru said nothing as his abnormally long tongue left his mouth to flick across the boy's pale cheek. He pressed his body against the smaller one, trapping it against the wall. He slowly ground his arousal against the boy's body.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and he paled even further.

"P-please….stop." The fear was evident in his face and his voice. "J-just l-let me go."

Orochimaru leaned his head down so that his mouth was at Sasuke's ear. Sasuke shuddered as Orochimaru's tongue licked the shell of his ear before huskily whispering. "No. You came to me. You wanted my power. Now you belong to me and I will do what I want with you." He accentuated his statement with a harsh grind of his hips.

A soft whimper escaped from the trapped boy.

Orochimaru held both of Sasuke's wrists above his head with one hand as his other hand buried itself in Sasuke's thick black hair. A small cry came from Sasuke when Orochimaru jerked his head to the side, exposing his throat. Orochimaru could feel Sasuke trembling as he trailed his tongue from the boy's ear to his neck. Orochimaru bit down hard enough to bruise and mark the skin.

Orochimaru reached into the pocket of his pants and removed something from his pocket.

The kunai he held gleamed in the dim torchlight as Orochimaru removed his body from his captive's. In a fluent motion he cut the dark shirt off Sasuke's small frame.

A small trickle of blood fell down Sasuke's heaving chest from where the kunai had cut into his flesh.

Orochimaru's tongue quickly lapped up the small flow of red before letting out a low moan as the metallic taste filled his mouth. He slowly licked the remaining blood from his lips as he pressed his body against Sasuke's again, harshly grinding his erection against Sasuke's smaller form.

Orochimaru's mouth trailed down to Sasuke's chest to bite at the boy's nipple with sharp teeth. Sasuke let out a small cry at the pain Orochimaru was causing. Orochimaru's free hand scratched down Sasuke's arm and across his chest. His nails left angry red marks in their wake.

Orochimaru's fingers pinched and played while he bit at Sasuke's nipples until they were hard and bleeding. Orochimaru's tongue smeared the blood across the boy's chest, and down his torso as it made its way to the waistband of the boy's shorts.

Sasuke let out a small whimper. The snake smirked as his tongue made its way into the boy's shorts.

"P-please, stop." Sasuke begged in a choked whisper. It sounded like he was on the brink of tears.

The smirk on Orochimaru's lips widened as his tongue wrapped around Sasuke's shaft. Sasuke's body betrayed him as the snake's tongue started to pump. Sasuke's shaft hardened until the snake's touch.

The tongue worked his length before it withdrew from his shorts, leaving Sasuke half-hard. It slithered around Sasuke's chest and slithered up to his throat.

Sasuke flinched as Orochimaru's tongue touched the marks he'd left on his throat.

"Kukuku. You seem to be enjoying this Sasuke."

"No." Sasuke shook his head desperately.

Orochimaru's hand cupped Sasuke's groin.

"Kukuku, this seems to say differently." Orochimaru rubbed the bulge in Sasuke's pants. "Do you like it when I touch you Sasuke?" He whispered huskily into Sasuke's ear.

"No. St-stop. Please."

Orochimaru rubbed the clothed erection again and Sasuke couldn't suppress a small moan.

"Don't lie to me Sasuke. You love it when I touch you."

Sasuke shook his head weakly, sending his bangs falling in front of his eyes. Orochimaru's hand slid into Sasuke's shorts and grasped his throbbing erection. He stroked it softly causing Sasuke to moan again.

"P-please…uhn…stop it." Sasuke groaned.

Orochimaru's hand stopped moving and Sasuke opened his eyes.

Orochimaru's grin widened as his hand moved to Sasuke's tight entrance. Sasuke cried out in pain, his back arching and his eyes watering, as three of Orochimaru's fingers entered him roughly.

Orochimaru thrust against Sasuke as his fingers moved in and out of him, savouring the look of pain on the boy's face.

Removing his fingers, he spun Sasuke around and roughly pinned him against the wall.

Orochimaru eagerly tore the shorts off Sasuke's slim hips, leaving him exposed to the hungry snake.

Using his free hand to undo his black pants, Orochimaru let them fall down on his hips to expose his weeping manhood.

Orochimaru pressed the whimpering boy even harder into the wall. Sasuke let out a pained scream as Orochimaru forced himself inside of Sasuke. Before the scream had died away, Orochimaru was already moving, thrusting hard and fast.

"Ah- St-stop!" Sasuke screamed again, he could feel his insides tearing. The scream echoed off the walls and back into Sasuke's ears. He squeezed his eyes shut against the pain, and trying to block out the sound.

Orochimaru sank his fangs into the curse mark on Sasuke's shoulder. His hand moved down between Sasuke's legs and started pumping his length.

"N-no." Sasuke panted just before he released into Orochimaru's hand, his muscles all tightening painfully around Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's essence filled Sasuke as he came inside of him with a grunt. He stood there for a few moments with his full weight on the boy.

Semen and blood mixed together and ran down the back of Sasuke's thighs as Orochimaru pulled out of him.

Orochimaru released his hold on the young boy and stepped back. Without the snake supporting him, Sasuke slid down to the cool floor. He curled up on himself as his body trembled uncontrollably.

Orochimaru watched the boy non-chalantly as he did up his pants, before taking a step forward.

Sasuke flinched away from him as he squatted down in front of the boy. Sasuke curled up tighter into himself.

Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's chin and forced his face up. His lips were trembled and his eyes were full of unshed tears. Orochimaru grinned at what he'd done and laughed when Sasuke whimpered. Letting go of Sasuke he rose and began to walk away.

He paused after a few steps. "You have nowhere to run Sasuke." His voice was cold and harsh. He continued walking, leaving the small boy curled up on the floor with screams and laughter ringing in his head.


End file.
